


I'm on a mission and my mission won't stop

by jadelennox



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wylie's a professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on a mission and my mission won't stop

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

"Yessir," says Wylie to his bathroom mirror. No, that sounded bootlicking, not stupid. "Yes indeedy!" he tries, but that's awful. He's done deep cover before, but never been an _idiot_ for the agency.He tries for a credulous look, licks his lips. Well, if nothing else, he looks _younger_.

On Monday morning he enters FSA headquarters with his worst fitting suit since that Trenton job back in '79, and he proceeds to mispell his new boss' name, get lost in a straight corridor, and spill coffee on Edna.

It's embarassing, but Wylie's a professional, and he's got an alien-hunt to scuttle.


End file.
